Cherry Blue Skies
by buhluesky
Summary: After an incident with an ex-boyfriend, Kurt is sent to live with his aunt in Georgia for the summer. There he meets an odd group of boys that includes one Blaine Anderson. They slowly form an odd little family and show Kurt what it means to be happy. On hiatus til I get my shit together
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, starting a new story! I'll finish Footprints though, I promise. This ones Klaine, with lots of Niff and Sebastian in there somewhere. First chapters pretty short, but as the story opens up they'll get longer.**

Kurt never liked to run from his problems. He believed they would always catch up with you. In fact, staying in a bad situation instead of running was what got him into this mess in the first place. One great boyfriend gone bad, and now a day after Kurt finished his junior year of high school he was flying out to his aunt's house in Georgia. He was running away like a child, and he hated it, but his dad had left no room for argument. It wasn't so bad, because he really did love his aunt Stella and her daughter Anya.

Spending the summer with them could end up being a lot of fun, Kurt told himself. Even if the thought of hell back at home was hanging over his head the entire time.

Stella was his mother's sister, and Kurt loved her to pieces. Stella and Elizabeth had been extremely close and Kurt used to love to curl up in his aunt's lap and listen to her tell stories about his mother. Her daughter Anya was the complete opposite of serene, elegant Stella. She was widely known as the wild child of the family, but Kurt loved her for it, and they had been close since they were young.

Coming off the plane into Savannah, Kurt spotted them almost immediately. Both were tall, thin, and had the same blue-green eyes as Kurt. Stella had long, soft brown hair, and an equally soft, comfortable look about her. Anya was the complete opposite, with hair chopped short and dyed jet black. Her heavily made up eyes and nose ring made her look unapproachable to most people, but not Kurt, and he lifted her off the ground in a hug the second he put his bags down.

_"Kurt!"_ She squealed, taken by surprise. She kissed both of his cheeks noisily once he put her down, and Stella did the same.

"Welcome," Stella said in her warm, quiet way, smiling at him. Kurt smiled back easily, the motion feeling unfamiliar on his face. There hadn't been a lot of reasons to smile lately.

Anya picked up one of Kurt's bags, he picked up the other two, and they made their way out to the car. For whatever reason, Anya started loudly singing showtunes as they walked. Passerby stared, but Kurt didn't mind. That was just Anya, and he'd gotten used to it years ago. He even joined in as she started belting out 'Santa Fe' from RENT.

They all got in Stella's beat up pick-up truck, Anya crawling in the back. She immediately rolled down the window and stuck her head out, singing to the worn-out looking people parked next to them.

_"Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe, sunny Santa Fe sounds nice,"_ She crooned, kicking the back of Kurt's seat to make him sing with her. He rolled his eyes and stuck his head out the window with a sigh, joining in again, much to the amusement of their neighbors. Anya and Kurt didn't move as Stella pulled out of the parking lot, only raising their voices as the wind carried their words away. Only when they pulled onto the freeway did they roll up the windows and sing to each other instead, finally finishing in the low tones the song called for.

"So, Kurt, Stella didn't want you just sitting around all summer or something, so we got you a job at this little karoake bar I work at. It's called the Rock House." Anya said conversationally.

Kurt groaned. "Great, drunk people and bad karoake. Thanks guys." Anya and Stella snickered, Stella smacking the back of his head playfully.

"Be a little more ungrateful, why don't you?" She said teasingly. Kurt bit his lip.

"Um yeah, I wanted to thank you guys for letting me stay with you this summer. I know my dad basically forced me on you, but.." Kurt trailed off, looking down. Anya smacked the back of his head, harder than Stella had.

"Don't be stupid, we're so fucking excited that you're here, you don't even know." She glared at him sternly until Kurt smiled at her, and they both giggled.

Stella smiled softly at them, stopping the car and gesturing out the windshield. "Home sweet home."

Stella and Anya lived in a beautiful beach house with two bedrooms, a full bath and a rooftop deck. Kurt exhaled audibly. "I always forget how beautiful it is here," He murmured

"No more beautiful than you, Kurtsie," Anya cooed, kissing his cheek with a smack before taking off running towards the house.

"Oh I know you did not just call me _Kurtsie_!" Kurt called after her. He only heard a maniacal cackle in response and snorted, grabbing two of his bags out of the trunk. Stella lifted the other and led Kurt up the stairs and through the house into Anya's room, where Kurt's cousin was sitting on the bed, grinning innocently at him.

"You're gonna be bunking with me," Anya informed him, winking.

"Ew," Kurt drew back, pretending to be repulsed. "Girl cooties."

Anya blew a raspberry at him, then hopped off the bed and grabbed Kurt's hand. "C'mon, I have to show you something that's more beautiful than this house and maybe even you."

* * *

It was muggy and Kurt was sweating as Anya dragged him down the street, but he found himself happier than he could remember being for months. He could actually walk down the street without looking over his shoulder or worrying. It was a great feeling.

An even better feeling was crossing a little wooden bridge through some weeds and finding himself on the beach. The sky was just turning pink, the sun getting lower in the sky, and the salty breeze floating past Kurt felt divine. He couldn't help his mouth curling into a blissful smile and Anya grinned.

"See?" She whispered, and that was the last word said between them as the two spent the rest of the night laying on the warm sand, watching the tide and the sunset.

_Yep,_ Kurt thought to himself, lazily staring up into the clear sky. _This could be a pretty good summer._

**Next chapter Blaine comes in, along with Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff. I know this chapter was short and pretty bland, but review and tell me what you thought, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Updates will definitely not always be this fast, but all my excitement for summer is going into this. Also, there are some wild bits, but..I have a weird brain, so just go with it. So, enjoy. Review!**

The next day Kurt rose early and silently crawled out of Anya's bed, untangling his cousin's arms from around his waist. Kurt stifled a laugh. Turns out Anya was secretly a cuddler.

He went for a run down on the beach and came back to Stella standing in the kitchen. She blinked at him. "What are you doing up?"

Kurt hummed noncommittally, shrugging one shoulder. Stella half-smiled. "Want to help me make breakfast?"

Half an hour later, Kurt was setting a platter of pancakes and scrambled eggs on the table when Anya stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing at her smeared eyeliner.

She squinted at Kurt. "What the fuck is wrong with you people? It is too. Early."

He smiled sunnily at her and she groaned, putting her head on the table.

The day proceeded in a lazy fashion, and by noon Kurt and Anya had migrated to the rooftop deck to bask in the sunshine.

"There's gonna be a party at this spot on the beach tonight," Anya said eventually. "I'm going and dragging you with me so you can meet my boys."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Your boys?"

"Yup. They all come down for the summer every year, except for one thats local. You'll like them, trust me." Anya gave a secretive smile and Kurt glared at her.

"I know that smile, Anya Nicole. The last time you gave me that smile we ended up masquerading as foreign exchange students in the aquarium. What are you planning?"

Anya faked a hurt expression. "Don't you trust me, Kurtie?"

Kurt snorted. "No."

A giggle. "Smart boy."

At around 10 that night Kurt and Anya were laying on her bed, idly chatting. Kurt had changed into a striped tank top and khaki shorts, and Anya had switched into a bright orange halter and white short-shorts. Anya's phone buzzed and she lazily stretched to reach it, eyes scanning the message.

Suddenly Anya was on her feet, pulling Kurt off the bed and grinning wildly. "Anya!" Kurt yelped.

"Come on," She said impatiently. She shoved Kurt into the passenger side of her old Range Rover and took off down the street.

_"Anya!"_ Kurt repeated shrilly as she took a corner at about 60 miles an hour.

"Kurt!" She mocked sarcastically. "Lighten up, its party time!"

Soon they were screeching to a stop and Anya was tugging Kurt out of the car, towards a bonfire surrounded by people dancing to music blaring from the back of a truck. There were also countless coolers half-buried in the sand, and bottles and red solo cups littered everywhere.

Anya had a vice grip on Kurt's wrist as she skirted around the main party and headed for a couple of boys sprawled out on the sand. They seemed to have been waiting for her because the second one spotted Anya he leapt to his feet and tackled her, the other two following suit.

Kurt stood back silently, examining the trio. The one who had first tackled Anya was lean and taller than Kurt, with bleach blonde hair and what seemed like a permanent smile.

The next boy to jump on Anya was even taller than the blonde, with spiked chestnut hair and a mischievous look about him. Kurt snorted. He'd bet this guy and Anya got along very well.

The last boy was shorter and seemed calmer than the first two. He had long dark hair and equally deep, dark eyes, which he turned on Kurt after he'd helped Anya to her feet.

"Who's this?" The boy directed the question towards Anya, tilting his head toward Kurt.

Kurt braced himself as Anya sauntered over, slinging an arm around his waist. She gave the three boys her biggest, cheesiest smile and announced, "This is my darling baby cousin Kurt. He's staying with us for the summer. Oh, and he's gayer than rainbows." Kurt rolled his eyes at the last part, and the blonde glared at Anya reproachfully.

"Anya, when will you realize that calling people 'gayer than rainbows' can be kinda offensive?"

"Jeffy, honey, the question is when will I _care_?"

The mischievous boy directed a cunning smirk first at Kurt, then Anya. "Anya, you've been holding out on us. It's very, very nice to meet you Kurt." He grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed it, winking at him and stepping closer. "My name's Sebastian, and.." He took another step closer. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Yeah, I'm the receptionist at the V.D. clinic," Kurt responded brightly. Sebastian pouted, and the dark-haired boy sputtered, spitting the beer he was drinking across the sand. The blonde cackled and shoved Sebastian away from Kurt, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Anya, I like him already!" He stepped back from Kurt and formally offered his hand. "Don't mind Sebastian, he's just kind of really..really..promiscuous. I'm Jeff."

"Hi," Kurt said, smiling. Jeff turned and glared at the dark-haired boy, who groaned, shoved his beer at Sebastian, and stepped forward to offer his hand as well.

"Nick." Kurt just nodded. He wasn't sure what to think of Nick.

"Hey, guys?" They all turned towards Anya, who was surveying the party with a frown. "Where's Blaine?"

"Um, about that." Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck, matching Anya's frown. "His dad's being a dick. He checked them into some hotel in Savannah and has Blainey all locked up in a room there."

Anya cursed, running her hands through her short hair and growling in frustration. She spun around and stared at Kurt, that evil smile spreading over her face again. Kurt immediately stepped back, already shaking his head.

"No. No, no, no no no. I know that smile, Anya. I'm not going along with one of your plans again."

Sebastian looked between the two of them curiously. "What smile? Plans?"

"That_ smile_." Kurt said, a feeling of dread overtaking him as Anya's grin became positively manic. "That smile always means she's planning something. One time that smile led to the two of us ending up on a party bus to Chicago for a stripper named Lasagna's birthday party. Not again, Anya."

"Chicago? _Strippers_?" Sebastian echoed, sounding infinitely amused.

"Lasagna?" Jeff snickered, looking intrigued. "I'm hearing this story later."

"I think we should at least hear what this plan is," Nick said unexpectedly, a smirk creeping over his face.

"Yeah, Kurt. At least hear what this plan is," Anya cooed, pouting. Kurt felt shivers going down his spine. Sometimes he thought his cousin might be Satan in disguise. But then again, he'd already met Satan, and her current alias was Santana.

"I'm only proposing that we take a little road trip down to Savannah and break Blainers out."

"How would we do that?" Jeff asked skeptically. Anya rubbed her hands together like the villain from a cheesy action movie.

"This is how: 'Bastian uses his freaky technical genius to trace Blaine's phone to whatever hotel he's in, then we take a drive downtown."

"And how do you plan to get past Blaine's father? You'll need a hotel key or something, too, Mr. Anderson doesn't even answer the door at their own house." Nick crossed his arms, raising an unbelieving eyebrow at Anya, who smiled deviously back at him.

"Leave that to me and Kurt."

"Nuh-uh." Kurt said stubbornly, staring his cousin down.

"Please, we can't leave Blaine with his dad, he's _evil._ Plus, there's no way this could go wrong. It'll be just like the Flamingo Incident, minus the blind guy and the trapeze." Kurt scoffed, and Anya made puppy eyes at him.

Meanwhile, the other boys stared at Anya. "Okay, I need to hear that story later, too." Jeff commented. "But I'm in." Nick and Sebastian echoed him, agreeing they were all in, and Anya cheered.

"Great! _Please,_ Kurtie, Blaine is the sweetest person ever and we just can't leave him like that."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh my god, fine." Anya squealed and took off towards the parking lot, jingling her keys.

"What have I done," Kurt mumbled to himself. There was a laugh next to him and Jeff patted Kurt's back.

"Don't worry, we're all pretty used to Anya. We'll do damage control if things get crazy."

"There is no controlling the damage when it comes to Anya," Kurt said despairingly. Jeff just grinned.

Five minutes later they were hurtling down the street in Anya's Range Rover, with Sebastian riding shotgun, reading Anya directions off his phone, and Jeff sandwiched between Kurt and Nick in the back.

"So, Kurt," Jeff began conversationally after a while. "In case you're wondering why Anya decided to announce your sexuality to all of us, it's because me, Nicky, Seb, and Blaine are all gay too."

"Really?" Kurt said, dumbstruck.

Jeff laughed. "Is it really that shocking?"

Kurt shifted uncomfortably. "It's just that..I'm the only openly gay guy in my hometown." Jeff frowned.

"Me too." Nick said softly. Kurt looked over at him, eyes wide. Nick met his gaze steadily. "When these guys aren't around I'm the only one."

Kurt just looked at Nick for a second, not sure what to say, but before he could say anything the car jerked to a stop and they were all piling out of the car. In front of them was a giant yellow building with a sign proclaiming_ 'Comfort Suites'_ in neon letters.

"Alright, so what's your plan now?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sebastian, dahling," Anya sniffed, tossing her head proudly. "There's no planning. Our genius is pure improvisation." She looped her arm through Kurt's and they strolled through the elaborate boardwalk entrance and the front doors into the lobby. As they did, Kurt suddenly had an idea and hissed _"Cry,"_ in Anya's ear. She immediately began to sniff pathetically, and pearly teardrops were rolling down her cheeks when they stopped in front of the front desk. Kurt wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"How can I help you?" The receptionist asked, warily eying Anya.

Kurt leaned forward slightly, making his voice low and calming. "My sister finally found the strength to leave her monster of a husband tonight." He made his lips curl into a proud, blissful smile, then dropped it, letting his brow crease into a frown. "The only problem is he has the room card, and all of her things are in there. I was wondering if it would be a problem to borrow another card? We'll only be in and out."

The woman gave a sympathetic frown. "What room?"

"371." Anya hiccuped.

The woman typed something into her computer. "Blaine Anderson?" She turned her frown back on Anya.

Anya sniveled and gave a jerky nod. "Yeah, that's me." She gave the woman a watery smile. "Not for long, though." The woman smiled back, handing over the room key and wishing her good luck. Kurt and Anya quickly made their way to the back stairwell where Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian were waiting.

"Are those tears?" Nick asked incredulously.

"Yeah, crocodile tears," Kurt muttered. Anya gave Nick a sly wink, and the five hurried up the stairs, Anya explaining Kurt's brilliant ploy as they went.

"Oh god, you really are Anya's cousin," Jeff said in fake horror. Kurt turned and stuck his tongue out at him, nearly running into Sebastian, who'd stopped on a platform between staircases.

"This is our floor," He told him with what seemed to be his trademark smirk. They all tiptoed down the hallways, peaking around corners before turning them.

"Oh for Gaga's sake," Kurt hissed, shoving past Anya. "This is not a spy movie." He faced all of them. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Mr. Anderson." Sebastian said bluntly. Kurt pursed his lips and thought for a second before holding a hand out to Sebastian.

"Give me your shirt."

"W-what?" Jeff stuttered. "Um, Kurt, Blaine's dad is kind of a homophobe.."

"Shut up, Jeff. I see no problems with this," Sebastian leered, taking off the white button down and handing it to Kurt. Kurt put it on over his own shirt and re-buttoned it, fingers flying.

"Have a little faith." Anya told Jeff, smirking. "Kurt knows what he's doing."

There was a laundry cart and a cleaning cart sitting next to each other midway down the hallway and Kurt rifled through the laundry cart first, pulling out a pair of dark slacks and changing quickly. Sebastian wolf-whistled, and Kurt flipped him off, making the boy laugh. Then Kurt pulled an apron off the cleaning cart and put it off, spinning around to face the odd group. "How do I look?" He asked, smirking.

"You look like you work here." Nick observed, smirking back.

"Exactly." Kurt whispered mysteriously. "Now all of you, shoo. Hide in the back stairwell, and if I'm not back in fifteen minutes, send help." The group disappeared and Kurt strode up to the door of 371 and slid the key card through the door. He held his breath as the slot turned green and he opened the door.

The first thing Kurt saw was an aging man with greying hair, scowling at him. Definitely Mr. Anderson, he thought. The second thing Kurt saw was the miserable boy sitting in an armchair next to him, and even miserable, _holy hell_ was he _beautiful_. Dark curls, expressive hazel eyes, toned arms..

Kurt fought to keep his eyes off of the boy and on Mr. Anderson. "Who the_ hell_ are you?" The man asked sharply.

Kurt put on his most charming smile. "Mr. Anderson, I work downstairs, and one of the girls in the lounge was just saying how she had met your son today and thought he was the most wonderful young man. She thought it would be rude to barge into your hotel room, but was wondering if he could come spend some time with her and her friends in the lounge. She said she would love to get to know him better."

As Kurt expected, the older man's eyes lit up, and he clapped Blaine roughly on the back. "That's my boy!" He crowed. "Why don't you go spend some time with the lovely young lady who's asking after you, Blaine?"

The boy in question looked extremely uncomfortable, but apparently would still jump at the chance to leave the hotel room because he was already getting to his feet, smiling fakely at his father. "Sure, Dad." His voice was smooth and sweet and fit the boy perfectly. Kurt held the door open for him, breath catching in his throat as Blaine passed, but he managed to keep his composure.

The second the door closed Kurt ripped off the apron and tossed it, aware of Blaine watching him curiously.

"What are you do-?"

"Shh, come on," Kurt urged, walking towards the stairwell. Blaine just looked at him distrustfully.

"Why?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled. "You'll see." When it looked like Blaine still wasn't going to follow, he grabbed the boys hand and practically dragged him down the hall.

"Who are you?" That honey-sweet voice sounded slightly scandalized, and Kurt was pretty sure Blaine thought he was being kidnapped, but he disregarded it and smiled back at the shorter boy.

"My name's Kurt."

"That doesn't explain.." He drifted off as Kurt stopped next to the stairwell. Kurt smirked at him.

"Well, this will." He opened the door and there was a hissed "Blaine!" followed by an excited "Blainey, you're here!" before Kurt and Blaine were both yanked inside. Anya jumped on Kurt immediately.

"Oh my freaking god Kurt, you are magical," She exclaimed, squeezing him.

"I'm not entirely sure what just happened," Blaine said, looking ridiculously happy and very, very confused.

"What just happened is Kurt, Anya's magical cousin and our newest gay friend, just lied flawlessly to your father and the front desk lady and saved your ass." Sebastian told him, grinning.

"Uhm, yeah, don't you think we should get out of here before one of those lies falls apart?" Jeff said nervously.

Silence.

Within 60 seconds all six of them were sprinting across the parking lot and piling into the Range Rover. Anya was pulling out onto the street before the doors were even shut, and Kurt suddenly found himself on Blaine Anderson's lap.

Anya skidded around a corner and Kurt fell forward. Just before he was going to hit the front of Anya's seat, those damn toned arms pulled Kurt back, and a chuckle sounded behind him.

"Woah there," Blaine said softly.

"Thanks," Kurt muttered, blushing.

"I should be thanking you. You just told two brilliant lies to save me and you don't even know me." Kurt smiled and waved it off, feeling even more embarrassed. "Seriously," Blaine insisted, steadying Kurt as they went around another turn. "Are you some kind of professional actor?"

Kurt laughed. "No, but I'm hoping to go into musical theater after I graduate next year."

Blaine's eyes lit up. "No way! Music is my life. After I graduate next year myself, I'm hoping to get a record deal or something."

"I'm sure you will." Kurt told him sincerely. Blaine smiled bashfully. Kurt bit his lip suddenly. "Um, Blaine, now that we've pulled this crazy rescue mission, what are you going to do?"

"Excellent question." Nick muttered.

Blaine sighed. "Well, I hide out at Sebastian's house and bide my time. I just-I can't go back there."

"You're _not_ going back there." Sebastian said sternly. "I don't care what we have to fucking do."

"Totally, Blaine. You're like family, you can stay around for as long as you like." Anya chimed in. "And on that note, we're home, and I think everyone should just stay over tonight." Everyone murmured in agreement. It had been a long night.

"I still wanna know the Lasagna story," Jeff mumbled sleepily, stumbling as Nick steered him towards the steps.

Anya laughed. "Tomorrow, Jeff." She promised. "We'll explain everything tomorrow."


End file.
